


This Love is Ours

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode 3x20, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity join an intimate morning after in Nanda Parbat where old words are repeated and new memories are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I posted a snippet of a drabble that I wrote quickly on Friday, and I wasn’t sure if I was going to continue it, but I decided to go ahead when I got a plot bunny from a tweet and then my own plot bunnies took over at the end.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! I’m so ridiculously excited about Wednesday! 
> 
> As always, I LOVE to hear what you think so feel free to leave me a comment on the fic or drop me a note! They make my day!
> 
> Spoilers for 3x20…

She woke, eyes fluttering open, to the faintest light dawning across the horizon.

Her body was tired but warm, still buzzing and sated, strong arms wrapped around her middle and pulling her back into his embrace.

She felt him stir behind her, his chest rising and falling in a deep exhale that ran over her spine and caused her to reach one hand down to where his banded about her stomach and twine her fingers with his.

His nose brushed over the skin at the juncture of her shoulder and neck before he lifted one hand and traced his fingers along a spot on her shoulder blade.

Calloused pads ran back and forth over the tiny area and Felicity immediately knew what he’d found - her scar.

Before she had a chance to say anything, his mouth ghosted over it, warm lips pressing into her skin, kissing the mark - almost reverently - as if he could take away the blemish, and heal any pain still associated with it.

Felicity exhaled shakily as he pulled away, his thumb once again tracing the mark. Her fingers tightened around his as she brought it up to her lips, kissing over worn and scarred knuckles.

She’d taken the time earlier to trace every single one of his scars, and the ink that marked his body. She’d seen the trepidation in his eyes which she’d wiped away with every small caress and loving gaze. 

His scars were a part of who he was - who he’d become. They told stories of what he’d had to go through - the terrors and horrors - that he’d endured and still come out with so much love in his heart.

They were a part of him but they did not define him. 

When she’d laid her hand over his heart, covering his bratva tattoo, feeling the pounding against her palm, she’d told him exactly that - found his gaze and let him know how much she loved him. The man. Oliver Queen.

His eyes had shone with tears as he swallowed, allowing himself that moment of vulnerability before she leaned down and kissed him, soft quickly turning into more, demanding, seeking, wanting, loving.

Without saying a word, she pressed back against him, shifting her body so she was facing him, their mouths inches apart, breathing the same air.

His hands pushed strands of her blonde hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear as he resumed his path, along her jaw, up and over her cheekbone, down to her lips.

Everywhere his hand trailed, his eyes followed, as if in awe of this moment, of her.

She caught his hand against her mouth, pulling it down until it rested over her breast, the beating of her heart steady and strong.

He sighed, brushing his lips over her forehead before rolling to his back and taking her with him until she was curled into his side, both of his arms banded around her as he trekked a path down her spine and over her ass and back up.

She lifted a leg over his and he made a noise deep in his chest that caused her stomach to flip and a swoop of desire to simmer low in her belly.

It was then that the words came unbidden to her memory and she couldn’t help but smile, turning her face into his chest to stifle the laugh that wanted to accompany the thought.

His hand tightened at her waist, squeezing playfully and she knew he wanted to know what she was thinking.

“I was right," Felicity murmured, finally breaking their mutual silence, her hands tracing idly over Oliver's chest.

“What?”

“It does feels good having you inside of me,” she stated sleepily, with a sly smile on her face.

Oliver choked on a laugh, his breath stilling deep in his chest before he let it out and it trailed over her shoulder.

“Nothing I ever dreamed came close to the real thing,” he answered finally and she leaned up on her elbow, staring down at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You dreamed of me? Of this?” she asked, voice cracking on the last words.

His gaze softened and he trailed his thumb under her lower lip as he leaned up and kissed her gently, heat simmering beneath.

“For so long,” he breathed against her lips.

“Me too,” she confessed before pressing her lips back to me and sinking into him as he deepened the kiss, his arms closing around her and wrapping her in a warmth she’d only ever imagined.

He shifted them slowly, until she was laying on her back, his body poised above her, bracing his weight on his forearms. His hands shifted steadily through her hair as he pressed his lower half to hers and she groaned at the contact, her legs spreading and hiking up to rest alongside his thighs.

“Oliver…” she murmured, her voice low and breathy as she stared up at him, hands scrabbling for purchase on his shoulders.

He watched her, drinking her every movement and expression in as he moved against her, slowly, tantalizing, teasing, bringing her to a precipice and then backing away, kissing down her neck and to her breast, sucking a pebbled nipple into his mouth as she arched into him.

Finally, when she thought she couldn’t take it any longer, she felt him shift himself, one hand roaming down her body to hike her leg up over his hip and then he was there, sliding in and home.

Her name rushed out of his mouth and into her skin, as he stayed propped up on one arm, returning the other to her face, this thumb rubbing over her cheek and lips before he cupped her chin and brought his lips to hers as he began to move.

He stole her breath in every way possible, warmth and love surrounding, her washing through her, leaving her humming and happy and truly loved.

His every moment told her how much he loved her - how deep his feelings ran - and she tried to do the same, her eyes staying locked with his, foreheads pressing as tiny gasps left her lips as he brought her closer and closer to the edge.

It was his whispered I love you and her name against her lips that send her soaring over, white spots dancing across her vision but her eyes remaining on his.

The love and adoration she’d caught as he watched her come apart in his arms filled her heart to it’s breaking point and she felt the tears begin to leak down her cheeks.

He quickly wiped them away as his thrusts became more erratic and she held onto him - held him - as he joined her, echoing his words as his head fell to hers, his body shaking.

She banded her arms and legs about him, holding him close until the shudders running through his body stopped and he let out a long breath against her skin.

Together, they laid, holding each other, knowing nothing would take this moment from them; nothing would take this love from them. It was theirs. Always _theirs._


End file.
